


Another Chance

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sexual Content, forming a bond, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 11!<br/>Prompt: Imagine Gadreel Finding out he's your guardian angel and you reassuring him when he thinks he'll mess it up again like in The Garden. (Where my story goes from there!) When Gadreel nearly loses you after just being assigned to protect you from the big guy upstairs himself he realizes that he is drawn to you in an over protective way. Not to mention that God had also told Gadreel to protect you at all costs because you are the only way to beat the darkness A.K.A. Amara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Chance Part One

Gadreel knew he had made enough mistakes to damn himself to an eternity in hell. He knew that the only way that he could truly save heaven was to sacrifice himself, so he had the ultimate choice. He made the choice to sacrifice his life so that others may live and that his new friend and brother, Castiel, could stop Metatron from destroying heaven.

Fore he had been here before so long ago, the day Lucifer tricked him into letting him in the Garden. If he only knew what he knew back then he would have laid his life down to protect humanity, not because it was his job to guard the Garden. No it was because he loved humanity with every bit of grace that flowed through him. So as Castiel and Hannah spoke he grabbed a sharp piece of rock and begun to carve an Enochian sigil into his torso, knowing that once he broke the sigil he could direct all of his grace onto one point, sacrificing himself, but freeing Castiel.

As he finished the sigil he began to speak, “I sat in this hole for thousands of years, thinking of nothing but redemption, of reclaiming my good name. I thought of nobody, no cause, other than my own.” 

This took Hannah by surprise but Castiel reassured him that by trying to stop Metatron he had in fact redeemed his name.

But still Gadreel rambled on, “The only thing that matters in the end is the mission -- protecting those who would not and cannot protect themselves --the humans. None of us is bigger than that. And we will not let our fears, our self-absorption prevent us from seeing it through. Not anymore.” 

Castiel had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong, that Gadreel was not just speaking nonsense his words were speaking a heavier truth.

Castiel spoke quickly,” Gadreel whatever you are thinking, don’t. We can fix this!” 

But it was too late, all the hate that Gadreel had suffered for so many years had finally made him understand what being an angel was all about. It was about protecting humanity, even if it meant giving up everything.

“When they say my name, perhaps I won't just be the one who let the serpent in. Perhaps I will be known as one of the many......who gave heaven a second chance.” Gadreel sang his final words and closed his eyes as he pierced the sigil on his chest with the sharp piece of rock.

Heavens jail was then engulfed in a blinding white light that set Castiel free and gave him the chance to stop Metatron.

Yet Gadreel didn’t cease to exist instead he woke up and found himself in the one place he never thought he would see again, the Garden. It was just as he remembered it, unspeakable beauty of all kinds surrounding him. He could hear all kinds of birds and animals moving around him and the soft trickle of water flowing down a stream close by. He didn’t understand until he saw the small figure of a man sitting on a white bench under a fig tree, it was his father.

His father glanced over at him and immediately Gadreel fell to his knee and bowed his head. 

His father spoke, “It is ok my son, please join me here on this bench we have much to discuss.”

Gadreel was confused, but walked over slowly and sat down. He glanced over at his father and took in the appearance of the man he had not seen for some time now. He was somewhat short with greyish hair and a beard, yet his eyes were still the same piercing blue. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He was God to Gadreel, but to anyone else looking at him he seemed like a normal everyday person. They sat in silence for some time before Gadreel worked up the courage to speak.

“Father I do not understand. Why am I still alive and where have you been all this time?” Gadreel kept his head low, afraid that what he had asked of his father was too much. But he heard him sigh and speak with a tired, yet certain voice.

“Let me answer the second part of your question first. You were with the Winchesters, were you not?” Gadreel raised his head and nodded at his father.

“Well that’s the reason I left, I left because of them. I had known for quite some time that they were to be the true vessels of your older brother’s Michael and Lucifer to use for the apocalypse. I was fine with that for so long, never really giving it much thought. But as the time got closer to the inevitable, I began to watch them grow up. I watched them lose their mother and in full honesty their father on the same night, he was never the same again. They were raised to be warriors, much like my children, much like you.  
But what I saw that made me decide to leave was the sacrifices they each made for each other day in and day out. Not caring if one died as long as the other would live. After Dean sold his soul to save his younger brother, I knew what was to come next and I couldn’t bare it.  
So I left and decided to try to help them in a unique way. I disguised myself as a prophet and tried to help them stop the apocalypse, and in their own way they did. They were what I wanted humanity to be and once I lived among them, I didn’t want to leave. But now things are different and I am needed again, Gadreel you have been dead for two years and in that time my greatest enemy has been unleased, the Darkness.” His father sighed and looked down.

Gadreel sat up straight and looked at his father in shock, “But I thought that was just a story?”  
God squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger,” I am afraid not. I need all the help I can get to protect humanity, which is the answer to your first question. You are alive because I need your help.”

Gadreel’s face fell into his hands and he could feel tears welling up, “I am undeserving, I let Lucifer into the Garden. I caused humanity to get a taste of evil and now look at the world you created. If not for me, it would be paradise on earth.”

His father took his hand and gently raised Gadreel’s face to meet his level, “I have changed so much Gadreel and in that time I have realized that Lucifer was going to spoil humanity in any way he could to get back at me. You just so happen to be a means to an end. I am so sorry for all that you have been through, but you sacrificed yourself for the sake of humanity before. You have redeemed yourself and for that I brought you back for a very important job. Do you think you can handle it?”

Gadreel spoke quietly, “I will do my best. I will not let you down. What do you need of me?”

“Your love for humanity makes you perfect to be a guardian angel and with the Darkness growing in strength we need all the humans with knowledge of the supernatural on our side to help win this battle. I am working on bringing back your archangel brothers Michael and Lucifer.  
Also to contrary belief Gabriel is still alive and living on Earth, I have him keeping tabs on the Winchesters, so if you run into him it’s ok. He knows all about this.”

Gadreel was hesitant to accept his father’s plan, him a guardian angel? But he knew that if his father brought him back he saw something in him and he had to prove that he was worthy of being brought back. “Ok, father I will do it. Who is this person I need to look after?”

His father stood up and looked out over the garden, “Her name is (Y/N) and she is an extremely skilled hunter and as of now she has no idea how important she is to us defeating the Darkness. You must keep her safe at all costs. This is what she looks like” He put two fingers on Gadreel’s forehead and he saw what you looked like.

Before Gadreel could ask why she was so important he found himself back on Earth in a city called Portland, Oregon. As he glanced around he saw you enjoying a nice cup of coffee at a café across the street and he decided that he would stay in the shadows, keeping a close eye on you without bothering you. 

But before long he saw you get up and begin to walk down the street. It was staring to get light out so he was not able to walk close to you without drawing any attention to himself. So he cloaked himself from you. He saw you open your phone and answer it.

“Yeah I am on my way there now. Yes I have the dead man’s blood, but you owe me Dean! This stuff is not easy to get, I had to flirt my way past the creepy mortician. Haha, very funny. Yeah I’m in front of the building now, see you in five.” 

You hung up the phone and Gadreel hung back a bit and waited for what he had figured out to be Dean and Sam Winchester. He didn’t know how Castiel had been, but he knew if he was using too much grace Castiel would sense him. So he uncloaked himself and hid around the corner of a dark ally. He saw you stop in front of an old abandoned warehouse.

He soon heard the rumble of the 67’ Chevy Impala and saw all three of the guys get out and walk over to (Y/N). 

“Hey (Y/N), long time no see.” Sam grabbed you in a hug and looked down on you with a smile. 

It made Gadreel shudder, he felt so bad for what he had put the young man through and to already be confronting his past, his father was truly testing him.

“Right back at ya Moose. Damn, did you get taller?” (Y/N) chuckled as she made her way over to the impala’s trunk.

“No!” Sam said with a bit of anger in his voice and everyone saw his cheeks get red.

“(Y/N) don’t get Sam all pissed off before the hunt, although now that you mention it…..” Dean was cut off by Sam.

“Aright guys, you’ve made your point. Look we have 45 minutes until the sun is up and we don’t want to kill a bunch of vampires in the middle of a busy city. It will draw too much attention. Cas everything alright?”

Sam had seen Cas looking around in all different directions as if he sensed something. Gadreel realized that Castiel probably sensed an angel was close by and was looking for him. He dropped lower into the shadows so he was completely hidden.

“Yes, I just…I thought I felt……never mind it was nothing.” Cas turned his attention back to the task at hand, getting ready to hunt some vampires.

(Y/N) handed the dead man’s blood to Dean and he began filling up vials. He filled up about five for each person, including Cas. 

Gadreel watched (Y/N) strap what appeared to be a vial leg holster to her left leg and then slide the five vials carefully into the little slots made for them. Once that was done she took a belt that had a machete holster on the right side and slide it through her belt buckles with ease. Then after some shuffling through Dean’s trunk she found a long, finely sharpened machete. She practiced swinging it a few times to see how it felt in her hand and Gadreel could see the light from the street lamps glisten and shine on the deadly weapon. 

Dean and Sam hid the vials in their jacket pockets and put on belts with machete holsters, Cas on the other hand only took the vials of dead man’s blood. Gadreel assumed that Cas must be back to his former strength or getting there if he was planning on smiting the vampires as opposed to chopping their heads off.

After a quick look around Dean shut the truck and all four entered the building. Once the door was closed Gadreel flew in cloaked by his grace and watched the group from afar as they made their way through the abandoned warehouse. It was filthy and appeared as though it had not been used in quite some time. As Gadreel kept a close eye on the group as they moved from room to room. He quietly moved around long rusty chains that hung from the ceiling, old machinery, and bits of broken glass scattered across the floor. As he glanced at the walls, there was all sorts of graffiti, none of which he could make out and that’s when it hit him, the metallic copper smell of blood.

It appeared to affect Cas right around the same time and he put his hand up to stop the group from moving any further. Gadreel stopped moving and chocked his head slightly in the direction of the scent of death. As he did this he could hear the shuffling of feet and realized that the vampires were up and about. It also appeared that there were a lot of them.

“Dean, Sam, (Y/N), we need to leave now. I can smell blood, lots of it. Not to mention I can hear tons of movement coming from the next room. They know we are here.” Castiel was starting to back up slowly and move towards the exit.

“But I don’t understand. I know they fed a lot the last few nights. They should be passed out by now. Plus I have only seen three or four at most come in and out of this warehouse. Cas are you positive, I mean you are not all the way back to full strength.” (Y/N) was whispering to Cas and turned her back to Dean and Sam. As she saw Cas in full view she saw a vampire silently coming up from behind him. 

Before (Y/N) could yell anything the vampire wrapped one of the long rusty chains around Castiel’s neck and hosted him up off the ground to where his toes were barely touching the ground. Cas was fighting with everything he had, but the vampire held an angel blade a little too close for comfort to his back. He smiled a fanged smile at (Y/N) as she heard a few grunts from behind her and turned around to see Dean and Sam being held by two more vampires. They had shoved Dean and Sam to the ground and were holding their arms behind their heads in a vice like grip, (Y/N) was alone.

Gadreel was about to step into action when suddenly more vampires surrounded the group and one in particular stepped forward. He saw you get into a fight stance machete in hand.

“Ahh you must be the hunter that’s been following us. My family was right, you are quite a looker.” The vampire, whom appeared to be the leader, was looking (Y/N) up and down and it made Gadreel angry. Not just because she was his charge, no something else inside of him told him that she was his.

Gadreel didn’t want to risk the lives of the others so he sat waiting for the right opportunity. But if it came down to it, he was going to save your life.

“Well I seem to be at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but I have not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.” (Y/N) was buying time. She could see that Dean and Sam were looking around, making a plan and all she needed to do was distract the leader long enough so that she could take out the vampire on Cas. Once Cas was free, this fight would become much more even.

“Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Ambrogio. I have been around for quite a long time. I was one of the first the Alpha created.” Gadreel had not heard of him nor anything about this Alpha, then again he had been locked up since the dawn of man and his short stent on Earth only had to do with angels.

But he saw that Ambrogio was moving closer to (Y/N) and something primal was brewing inside of Gadreel. It was an odd feeling, but he could feel himself gritting his teeth together and fighting every urge to attack. But he knew he needed to wait until the right moment.

(Y/N) stood very still as Ambrogio moved closer to her. He took his hand out and cupped it under her chin, lifting her head up slowly. All of the vampire’s eyes were on them and she looked at Dean and Sam, giving them a wink. That was the cue to move now.

Dean rammed his elbow into the vampire behind him, hitting him in the ribs. Sam did the same and both hunters were on their feet. They then quickly cut the heads off the vampires that were holding them. Ambrogio was taken by surprise at the sudden outburst and turned his head, while still holding your face. Gadreel saw you knee him in the groin and he hit the deck. She quickly grabbed a syringe and turned around, throwing it like a dart at a dartboard right into the vampire on Cas. The vampire released the chain and Cas took another syringe and jabbed it into the vampire, hitting the plunger and releasing all the dead man’s blood into the vampire.

As (Y/N) grabbed her machete to cut off the head of Ambrogio she saw that he was on his feet again. She knew she should have stabbed him with a syringe first, but she was so worried about getting Cas free she forgot about herself. Ambrogio grabbed (Y/N) by the neck and twisted her body into his.

Her head laid against his left shoulder as he held her neck tightly with his right hand and had his left arm wrapped around her waist. She couldn’t move, “Oh no sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere.”

(Y/N) began to struggle and Gadreel knew he had to step in, he had to protect her at all costs. As he started to move towards her he drew his angel blade, only to watch Ambrogio sink his fangs into (Y/N) neck. He was drinking her extremely fast and Gadreel could see that he was either going to kill her or turn her, either way he had to stop it.

Castiel saw Gadreel first and was caught off guard and hit hard enough to be knocked to the floor. Gadreel knew there was only one way to end this battle and to end it fast. He put his angel blade away and let his grace flow through his entire body. Gadreel’s body began to glow a soft yellow and Castiel knew what was coming next. 

“Put (Y/N) down now!” Gadreel spoke with much strength behind his voice. Ambrogio’s head shot up, along with all the other beings in the room.

Ambrogio dropped (Y/N) but merely smiled as he licked his lips. Getting every drop of her blood that he could. Gadreel could still see her breathing so he knew it was still not too late.

“And what are you gonna do about it? Your little angel friend hasn’t done much damage what can you do.”

Gadreel heard you let out a low moan and that was all he needed to let go of all the raw power he was holding back. Castiel flew over to Dean and Sam shielding them with his body while screaming, “Shield your eyes!”

Gadreel put up his right hand and directed all of his grace in one movement through his hand and into the warehouse, engulfing the entire building in a blinding yellow light that just seemed to grow brighter and brighter. The windows that were still in one piece began to shatter all at once and all the light bulbs started to burst. The warehouse began to shake and a high pitch ringing could be heard. It was so loud that Castiel could see blood coming out of the brother’s ears. He telepathically sent a message to Gadreel telling him to stop. Gadreel shook his head out of whatever trance he had been in and lowered his hand and the light faded from the warehouse.

The vampires were nothing more than dust on the ground. Castiel slowly began to rise with the two brothers while Gadreel began to run over to (Y/N) and fell to the ground in tears. He picked you up and placed you in his lap. He could feel your heart beating and knew it was not too late. As he pressed two fingers to your head he slowly began to heal your wounds.

Castiel and the brothers watched the whole event. As Dean and Sam tried to inch closer Castiel put an arm out blocking them.

“No, you must not get to close. You cannot see it, but his wings are out and he is holding a protective guard over her. He is shielding her from any other danger.” Castiel glanced over at the two brother, each were having a very different reaction.

Dean was furious, “You’re shitting me!? That’s Gadreel! Your just gonna let him near (Y/N) no questions asked. Cas do you remember what he did to Sam, what he did to your brothers and sisters?”

Sam interrupted him, “Dean just stop. Gadreel redeemed himself when he flipped on Metatron and saved Cas and Heaven. I don’t know why he is here, but if he hadn’t have shown up when he did we all would be dead.”

They all glanced back over at Gadreel and you as you slowly began to regain conscious. The first thing you saw was a very tall and muscular man holding you. Saying he was handsome just did not seem like the right words to describe him. He had a very fine jaw line with a little bit of scruff and messy dark brown hair. His eyes were an icy blue and you could see just around the corners of his irises the glow of a brighter darker blue, it was his grace seeping into his eyes. That’s when you noticed the wings, how you could have missed them in the first place is beyond you.

His wings were massive and their color reminded you of obsidian rock. They were so beautiful and seemed to engulf both of you in a protective shield as your eyes traced the outline of his wings you saw that their beauty did not end with just that one color. On the tip of each individual feather going about an inch up was a color that could only be described as gold. He smiled down at you and you smiled back. For some unknown reason you felt completely safe with this man.

As he helped you up, your eyes never leaving his you slowly whispered, “Your wings are magnificent. I have never seen anything like them. Castiel only ever does the shadow of his wings on the wall trick.” That’s when you noticed how quite the room was and saw that everyone was looking at you in shock.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that? What happen? Where are all the vampires?” You said as you looked around. Yet all you could see were small mounds of dust. You glanced back at the unknown angel in the room.

“Did you do this?” You asked gesturing at the entire room.

Gadreel still in shock about the wings comment regained his composure and looked at you, “Yes, you and your friends were in danger. My name is Gadreel and I have been assigned as you guardian angel. I am terribly sorry I did not act sooner. I told Father I was not cut out for this, but he insisted that I was the right angel to protect you. Yet here I am first day on the job and you almost die. I almost failed, I don’t know if you can forgive me.” 

Gadreel looked on the brink of tears and had his head lowered in shame, afraid to look you in the eye. Castiel moved forward and put his hand on Gadreel’s shoulder.

“You did not fail my friend, you saved us all. Being a guardian angel is no easy task, I am not even one and I am constantly having to save the Winchesters. I have even failed on occasion.” Castiel looked back at them, Dean just looked appalled and Sam looked ashamed.

Gadreel lifted his head back up and smiled at Castiel. 

“Thank you brother, but I am curious how can (Y/N) see my wings? I have been locked up since the dawn of man and was only on Earth a few months before I died. But I do know that humans can not perceive our wings, yet (Y/N) can. Is it because I am her guardian angel?”

Castiel looked at both Gadreel and (Y/N) and cocked his head slightly as if he was thinking. (Y/N) felt the sudden urge to be closer to Gadreel and moved forward. She slowly pushed Castiel away and stared up at the magnificent angel. Without even thinking she grabbed him in a tight embrace, minding the feathers. Gadreel didn’t know exactly what to do so he sort of laid his hands on your back and pulled you closer. He could hear you starting to cry and it broke his heart. His wings started to encapsulate you without him even realizing it, almost as if they were acting on instinct. He began to make shushing noises and whispering, “Its ok, you’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

(Y/N) pulled back and wiped her eyes. Gadreel realized that she was a bit embarrassed, seeing that hunters rarely showed weakness.

“Sorry I got a bit emotional there, but it just occurred to me that you saved my life. I was being stupid and careless, that vampire almost killed me. The last thing I remember is someone yelling to drop me. When I hit the ground it all went black, I don’t remember anything until I woke up in your arms. Thank you Gadreel, in this line of work most of the time you don’t come back. Unless of course your last name is Winchester.” You giggled and gestured your thumb to the two brothers.

Castiel came back over and saw that you and Gadreel were holding hands. It was like you two were drawn to each other and he finally figured it out. He didn’t know exactly how to explain so he just started talking, “Gadreel, the reason I believe that (Y/N) can see your wings is that she is your mate. You two are meant to …uhmmm…,” Castiel moved his hands in a weird way, like he was trying to unscrew an invisible ball. One hand turn right the other left, “mate?”

Both you and Gadreel just looked confused and shocked. Dean on the other hand burst out laughing and Sam hit him over the back of the head. He gave Sam the bitchface, “What!? This is hilarious! Cas is trying to explain sex and he can’t, dude I’m laughing so hard I think I’m crying.”

Castiel looked awfully embarrassed along with you and Gadreel. Just when Sam was going to step up and try to help Gabriel popped in. His face was beat red and he was wiping a stray tear from his eye as he continued to chuckle.

“I’m sorry guys, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Poor Castiel doesn’t know how to explain this to anyone. Let someone with more experience take this one buddy. And before anyone says anything, yes I am alive and not dead. Yes Dad has me keeping tabs on the three of you. And Dean watch yourself.” Gabriel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows before he snapped his fingers and Gadreel and you disappeared with him.

“Dammit, I can’t stand him!” Dean was so red in the face, but after a few deep breaths he was good.

“Ok I’m cool, Cas care to explain what the hell is going on?” Dean looked at Castiel as he walked over to the brothers.

“I was just trying to tell them that they are soulmates. But it came out wrong.” Castiel looked embarrassed and all three of them just stood there waiting for Gabriel to bring you and Gadreel back.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In an unknown location somewhere in Portland Gabriel had flown you and Gadreel to a beautiful white gazebo with white lights covering it. The trees surrounding the gazebo were also covered in tiny white lights, the whole atmosphere almost felt dream like. 

“Not quite kiddo, but I thought I would get you two away from those bird brains so that I could explain to you what is going on.” Before you could ask how he knew what you were thinking he took a finger and pointed it to his head. You then remembered Dean and Sam telling you that angels could hear your thoughts. Once Gabriel saw that you understood he began again.

“So let me make a long story short, Gadreel here died two years ago and was resurrected by our Father. See he is the one that let Lucifer into the Garden and that’s how humanity was corrupted. So he was imprisoned since the dawn of man up until our little angel Castiel was tricked by Metatron into closing the gates of Heaven and sending all the angels to Earth.” All of this you already knew, mainly because you had known the Winchesters for the better part of a decade. Working cases off and on with them through out these last eleven years.

“Gabriel, please do not tell her all of this. I am ashamed of all of it. How could I have been so naïve?” Gadreel lowered his head into the palms of his hand and you couldn’t help but rest your hand on his back. As he looked at you, you whispered, “Its ok. We all make mistakes, please continue Gabriel.”

“So as I was saying, once he was out he possessed Sam Winchester to hide in plain sight, but also to heal him and himself since he was injured in the fall. Gadreel only wanted to redeem his good name and sadly trusted the wrong person Metatron. He convinced Gadreel, while still possessing Sam, to kill Kevin Tran prophet of the lord and do all his dirty work. Gadreel thought it was all to fix heaven, but when he realized the truth he flipped sides and helped Castiel and the Winchesters go after Metatron. Metatron realized he flipped sides and locked him away in prison again, along with Castiel, they were the only hope of stopping him. So Gadreel decided to sacrifice himself for humanity because he loved it so much.” Gabriel paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He then leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, settling his chin on his thumbs.

“There is something I want you to know Gadreel, I took a stand against Father locking you away. I tried to tell him Lucifer was going to find a way to hurt humanity, that it was not your fault. I never hated you.”

Before Gabriel could comprehend what was happening Gadreel had gotten up and practically crushed the little archangel in a huge hug. Tears were streaming down his face and Gabriel patted him on the back, “Alright big guy calm down, no more man emotions. Now let’s get to the fun part. The reason I brought you guys here to a more private location is because (Y/N) is your soulmate.” Gabriel smiled and crossed his arms in front of him as he let the news sink in.

Both you and Gadreel looked at each other in awe, the news should have seemed surprising yet it felt right. The pull you had both been feeling toward each other since you had first laid eyes on him. It felt right. For Gadreel he had thought it was because he was your guardian angel, but the more he thought about it he began to realize that what he was feeling was a strong bond, a connection.

Gadreel spoke first, “So that’s why (Y/N) can see my wings, it’s because we are soulmates.”

Gabriel merely nodded yes.

Gadreel then asked, “So is that why I am her guardian angel Gabriel? Did father do this on purpose?”

Gabriel chuckled, “What can I say living on earth has softened him up a bit. Yes that is part of it, but she is extremely important and must be protected from everything.” Gabriel had stopped smiling and was looking both of you in the eye.

Gadreel sat up straighter at the mention of you being so important. 

“Gabriel father told me the same thing! Why is she so important in defeating the Darkness? You must know.”

“Do you know Gabriel? Do you know why I am so important in stopping the Darkness” You spoke up for the first time in a while.

“Now that honey, is the million dollar question! I don’t have any idea and Dad isn’t spilling, now let’s get you guys back before Dean has a coronary” Gabriel said as he stood up, getting ready to fly you three back to the warehouse.

“Brother, I am not sure I understand how that is a million dollar question?” You laughed and face palmed yourself as you linked your arm around Gadreel’s. It took him by surprise at first, but you felt him relax almost immediately.

“Geez, this is going to be like Castiel all over again. It has taken us 7 years to get him to be somewhat functional!” Gabriel pressed his thumb and index figure between the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He snapped his fingers and all three of you were back at the old warehouse.

As everyone was filled in on all details of information and the brothers agreed that Gadreel could live in the bunker with you, God watched them from a rooftop across the street. Smiling as he looked down at them.

“Well part one is done, once their bonded he will protect her even more than a simple guardian angel would. Now I just have to wait and then I can put my plans in motion. (Y/N), you have no idea how important you truly are. I can only hope that you can teach Gadreel to believe in himself once again, because before you know it your gonna need him by your side.”

As the group excited the building Castiel, Gadreel, and Gabriel all turned their heads towards the rooftop where their Father had just been sitting. He was gone now, but the angels knew that this could only be a sign of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMBROGIO(leader of the vampires): meaning "immortal."
> 
> Hope you guys like the story! Leave a Kudos or a review if you like it, they help fuel my creativity!


	2. Another Chance Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel begins to learn about humanity, Reader and Gadreel become closer, major plot twist!

The angels flew everyone back to the bunker. Castiel took Dean, Gadreel took you, and Gabriel took Sam. Except that Dean started throwing a temper tantrum when he realized they were leaving “Baby” behind. Sam said that Gabriel and he would drive the car back. Gabriel was not thrilled about sitting in a car for hours, so right as they both sat down in the car Gabriel snapped his fingers and the car landed in the garage of the bunker just as Dean, Cas, Gadreel, and you appeared. 

To say Dean was angry would not do justice to the amount of cusswords that were spewing from his mouth. He was yelling so loud and Sam was doing everything he could to keep Dean from shoving an angel blade through Gabriel’s heart. But that’s when Castiel tapped Dean on the shoulder grabbing his attention and pressed two fingers to his forehead, knocking him out.

“Really Gabriel? You knew he would act like this if you messed with his car. But you just had to do it didn’t you.” Castiel said to his brother as he lifted Dean up to carry inside the bunker and into bed. Everyone else started laughing at the whole situation because it was the one normal thing that had happen today. Dean getting angry that someone touched his car, but all too soon those laughs subsided as Gadreel and you entered the bunker.

Gadreel was holding your hand and stopped midwalk, jerking you back. Before you could say anything you looked at his face and saw how pale he looked, how afraid he looked. Sam saw what was going on and rushed over to help.

“Gadreel listen to me, you’re ok. Dean doesn’t have the blade or the mark anymore. Your safe here, no one can hurt you or lock you up. I promise you that.” Sam had grabbed Gadreel’s face placing his large hands on either side of his face and was looking him in the eyes. You didn’t know what Sam was talking about or why Gadreel seemed so afraid to be back in the bunker, but right now was not the time for questions.

You squeezed his hand and put yourself in front of Sam, facing Gadreel.

“Gadreel I don’t know what happen, but I’m here for you. You can tell me when you feel comfortable enough or you never have to tell me. Just know that as much as Sam and the others are going to try to keep you safe, I am never going to leave you. We’re soulmates.”

Gadreel looked down at you, his eyes glistening with the potential of tears. At this point Sam had walked away to give Gadreel and you some space. You slowly moved your right hand up to caress his face and he leant into it closing his eyes, welcoming the warm touch of your hand. 

Gadreel didn’t even notice that you had begun to stand on your tip toes to move closer to his face. As he opened his eyes he felt the soft touch of your lips on his. At first he didn’t know how to react, he had never kissed anyone before. But his vessel remembered and even though the host was gone, leaving only him, his body knew what to do. He pulled you closer wrapping an arm around your waist and slipping his hand through the strands of your (Y/H/C) hair, kissing you with all the passion and love he had begun to feel for you. 

You both stood there for a moment, each fighting for a chance to kiss the other when you were interrupted, “Really! Guys come on keep it in the bedroom. I don’t want to see that.”

Gabriel was pretending to stick his finger down his throat and was making gagging noises, but you saw the little smirk on his mouth. He was happy for his brother, he just liked to make a big deal out of everything.

“I’m sorry Gabriel, I don’t know what came over me. (Y/N) was that what humans call a kiss? I was sort of going off of my vessels muscle memory.” Gadreel looked at you with complete honesty written on his face. He was actually asking you what a kiss was!

“Wait Gadreel, have you never kissed anyone before?” You asked as politely and quietly as you could. Still holding on to you, he turned his head away.

“No, I have been locked up since the dawn of man. I also rarely got to interact with other angels since I was in charge of protecting the garden so I never got the opportunity to, uhm, find a mate.” Gadreel said the last part with much hesitation in his voice. Now that he had found you, he didn’t want to even consider the possibility of being with someone else.

You intertwined his hands into yours and smiled up at him, “Hey don’t worry about it. We’ll take this slow. I have never really been in a healthy relationship anyway, hunters never really get the chance.” Gadreel smiled down at you and then you started chuckling, Gadreel seemed confused.

“(Y/N) why are you laughing, did I miss the joke?” Gadreel felt embarrassed, now he knew how Castiel must have felt when he first started interacting with humans. There was so much to learn.

“No… you didn’t miss anything. I was just thinking what the hell “soulmates” even means? I mean, do you?” You both stood there quietly for a second before Castiel walked into the room.

“Well Dean should be out for a couple of hours. I really wish Gabriel had not done that. Everything ok between you two?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes ever so slightly.

You didn’t really know how to answer. A lot had happen in the past few hours, it was a lot to take in. First you have a guardian angel, second that said guardian angel is your soulmate, and last but certainly not least you were a key element in defeating the Darkness. As both you and Gadreel turned towards Castiel, Castiel held up his hand.

“(Y/N) I can understand why you feel so overwhelmed. It is a lot to take in. I and Gabriel should probably talk to Gadreel alone. We need to know everything that he and father spoke about. We also need to educate him on how humans live and what it means to be a soulmate to one.” You looked at Castiel in shock, he had read your mind. You felt violated in the oddest way.

“Dammit Cas, what did I tell you about reading my thoughts. Come on man, that’s about as private as things can get.” You were so enraged that you didn’t see that Gadreel was tensing up as well, like he was feeling your anger as well. Then another thought hit you and you spun around and pointed at Gadreel.

“Wait, have you been reading my thoughts too!?” You jabbed him in the chest and he backed away, looking almost hurt.

“No (Y/N) I would never do that. But now that you mention it, I haven’t even had to try and block out your thoughts. Which is odd because when I was on Earth before I had to block out everyone’s thoughts all the time. Brother, what is going on?” Gadreel gave an exasperated look at Castiel.

“This is one of the things we need to discuss Gadreel, it’s part of the soulmate bond. Also I am sorry (Y/N) sometimes I forget. You look tired, why don’t you try and get some sleep while me and Gabriel help Gadreel sort everything out. Does that sound ok?” 

You had to admit you were tired. Even as Castiel mentioned sleep you yawned. But it felt odd leaving Gadreel. You felt a tug in your stomach, like someone yanking on a rope. You noticed that Gadreel felt it too.

“I feel weird, like I don’t want to leave his side. I guess it’s the soulmate thing, huh.”  
Castiel nodded and you turned your back to him, facing Gadreel, “We will figure all of this out, I promise. But Cas is right I need some sleep, talk with your brothers. I’m sure all three of you have a lot to catch up about seeing as you have been dead or locked away and Gabriel has been playing dead.” You rose up on your tip toes again and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, making his cheeks turn a slight pink, it made you smile.

At that moment you all heard a loud bang and turned around to see Gabriel carrying several books. You knew he had slammed them down on the library table as a way to get everyone’s attention.

“Did someone say my name!?” Gabriel had a sucker sticking out of his mouth. Even though he wasn’t pretending to be the trickster anymore he had a hard time giving up the sweets and tricks.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Yes Gabriel, we were just discussing that while (Y/N), Sam, and Dean get some rest we could talk with our brother Gadreel here about everything that has happen. As well as what having a human for a soulmate means.”

“Well thank Father you have me here, you were horrible at trying to tell them before. I found these books that might help us out with the darkness, there from Dad’s personal library. And before any of you say anything, it’s not like he is using them at the moment and he did give me access to all of heaven for any help I may need in defeating the Darkness.” Gabriel sat down in one of the chairs and propped his feet up on the table, put his hands behind his head.

“Well I guess that’s my Q, you guys take your time. Just wake me up if you need any help with anything.” As you made your way past Gabriel you swung your right arm out and knocked his feet off the table, sending his form forward. Both Castiel and Gadreel chuckled a bit and you could feel yourself smirking as you rounded the corner and went into your room. It only took you a few minutes before you passed out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later……

Gadreel, Gabriel, and Castiel were all sitting at the library table deep in discussion about the Darkness or now that Gadreel had found out was going by the name Amara.

“That’s it, that’s all Dad said. He didn’t tell you anything else? Like how we are going to beat it, what it wants, or how (Y/n) is so important? I swear it’s like we need a decoder ring when talking to the man, it’s like he can never give a straight answer!” Gabriel just seemed done and Gadreel couldn’t blame him. It was a frustrating situation and he felt bad that he couldn’t be more helpful.

Castiel on the other hand just kept siting there patiently, listening carefully to every word Gadreel said. Gadreel had been caught up on everything he had missed when he had been locked up. That the apocalypse almost happen, that Gabriel “died” trying to stand up to Lucifer. That the Winchesters, who were the true vessels, defeated Michael and Lucifer by locking them in the cage in hell. He also learned that Dean had taken on the Mark of Cain to defeat Abaddon and hopefully Metatron. He learned that Metatron had killed Dean, the Mark turned him into a demon and then with the combined powers of Sam, the apparent king of hell Crowley, his witch of a mother Rowena, and Castiel they released the darkness by getting rid of the mark. 

It was a lot to take in for Gadreel. Especially when he found out that Castiel had a severe spell cast upon him and that he had to fight harder than anything to not hurt anyone. That when he called for help from his brothers, they only took out there anger on him. Gadreel could see in Castiel’s eyes that the once hopeful angel had changed so much in the two years since he had last seen him.

They all had been flipping thru the books Gabriel brought down from heaven to see if there was any information in them, but sadly they had not found anything. Gadreel got up and started to pace around the room, it was something he used to do in his cell when he would get nervous or anxious. He began to look at all the objects around the library, things he had only seen on his short time on Earth or heard the guards in his jail cell talk about. Castiel and Gabriel had yet to teach him anything about humanity, so it looked like if he wanted to learn anything he was going to have to do it himself.

He saw a magazine pushed in-between the seat cushions of one of the comfy chairs located on the side of the library next to a chest set. He pulled it out and on the cover was a smiling woman, barely clothed. At first it felt wrong to stare, but curiosity got the better of him and he began to flip through the pages. As he turned the pages of the magazine not gazing up asking, “Brothers, what exactly is a Busty Asian Beauty?”

Gabriel nearly spit the sucker he had in his mouth out from Gadreel's question and feel back in his chair full in a fit a laughter. While Castiel on the other hand walked over and quickly grabbed the magazine out of Gadreel’s hands. Gadreel looked confused, had he done something wrong.

“Take it from someone who had to learn the, uhm, hard way me just giving you all the information you need telepathically will be much easier. Metatron did it to me, probably the only good thing he did. Here this may hurt a bit.”

Castiel took two fingers and pressed them to Gadreel's forehead, he winched a little and closed his eyes. After Castiel removed his hand, it took Gadreel's brain and eyes a few moments to adjust. Then he realized what he had been looking at and his cheeks turned bright red.

“Oh shit! I am so sorry brothers, I didn’t know!” Gadreel stood up quickly and tried to busy himself with flipping through the books on the table.

“It’s alright Gadreel, I mean at least you didn’t learn about porn or sex the way our little Castiel did. What was it again, you learned it from the pizza man? HAHAHA, gets me every time.” Gabriel slapped his knee and popped the sucker out of his mouth with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah well at least I didn’t leave the most important information on how to lock up Michael and Lucifer back in the cage in a Casa Erotica film.” Castiel shot back at Gabriel. Gadreel just started laughing, now that he knew what they were talking about it made the conversation between the three of them much easier.

“Brothers, look we have all done things we are not proud of. But I have told you everything from my conversation with father, Castiel has caught me up with times, now for the most important part. I and (Y/N) are soulmates and I am her guardian angel. If I am to protect her to the best of my ability I need to know what it means to be soulmates with a human. Because father was sure about one thing, she is key in defeating the darkness.” Gadreel was looking between Castiel and Gabriel, both of whom had blank expressions on their faces.

“You are right Gadreel, we do need to discuss this. But I believe Gabriel would be better at explaining it, I am still not completely sure either.” Castiel glanced over at Gabriel who thru his hands in the air.

“Did either of you pay attention in angel school? You know what never mind, this is a somewhat complex situation given the fact that you are also her guardian angel. So first off being he guardian angel you will always be able to feel her presence and her state of mind. So if you are away from her and she is in danger you will know and be able to find her at once. You with me so far?” Gabriel glanced at Gadreel from across the table.

“Yes, that must be why I lost control in that warehouse. I could feel anger and fear. It must have been coming from her. Does that mean that her emotions affect me as well?”

“Yes, you are going to have to learn to control that. Now comes the next part about you two being soulmates. See when Dad made us and humanity he made so that two angel’s graces would be drawn to each other, or two human souls, but on the rare occasion a human soul and an angels grace would be drawn to each other. Once they find each other they finally realize that they have been missing a piece of themselves they never knew was gone. As corny as it sounds you two make each other whole.” Gabriel took a moment and snapped himself some sort of fruity cocktail.

“Now here comes the fun part. The way to seal the bond, what Castiel was trying to explain but failing miserably at, is you two need to do the dirty. Once you do that you will be even more protective of her. Plus there are some benefits for her, she will be able to feel what you are feeling at all times. She will have some angel grace in her so if she has a minor injury she can heal herself, and lastly she will remain by your side even thru her human life. As long as you are alive she will be immortal, if you die she will resort to being an ordinary human again. So don’t die!” Gabriel really emphasized that last part.

Gadreel sat there for a moment letting it all sink in. He was embarrassed about the whole intercourse thing, he now knew about it and how to do it. But knowing and doing are two different things.

“I have just one question, have both of you, uhm, had intercourse?” Gadreel was beat red. Gabriel rolled his eyes and nodded yes. Gadreel looked at Castiel who was looking everywhere but at him.

“Yes, just once. I was with a woman named April. I thought she was just a good person, turns out she was a reaper who needed information from me and ended up killing me. In fact I believe you brought me back, I never thanked you for that.” Castiel looked over at Gadreel.

“I remember now. You know what’s interesting Castiel, is that no one even asked me to save you. If Dean had asked, I would have. I did almost anything he asked because he was trying to save his brother and I think that’s why I brought you back. You are and always will be my brother, I wish I would have seen that with our other brother and sisters back then. If Metatron hadn’t gotten in my head like that…” Gadreel was beginning to get angry, until Castiel set a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright he screwed me up too.” Castiel smiled at Gadreel and he settled down.

As they turned back to the books on the table, Sam ran into the room in a panic.

“Guys, you are not going to believe who I just saw on the T.V., Metatron! Metatron was just on the fucking T.V.” He waved them to his room where Dean and (Y/N) were already waiting. Sam had paused the news and then rewound and played it back for everyone. Low and behold there was Metatron filming some poor human being murdered in the street. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Gadreel started panicking.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was still alive? He destroyed me, he almost destroyed Heaven. We have to find, I have to find him! He needs to pay for what he has done.” Gadreel was sweating bullets and pacing back and forth holding his hands to his head.

Gabriel realized Gadreel was about to lose it. He rushed over a grabbed the angel, sprouting his beautiful golden wings and covered him in them. Sam, Dean, and Castiel left the room realizing that the two angels needed a moment. When Gabriel looked up at you, you didn’t leave. Instead you kneeled down beside Gabriel and whispered to Gadreel that everything was going to be ok.

“Gabriel open your wings a little so I can get to him. I know that if he can touch me it will calm him down.” You said, but Gabriel didn’t move.  
When you glanced up at him, he looked absolutely stunned.

“(Y/N), you should not be able to see my wings. We are not mates and you are not an angel. This is not good.” Gabriel wrapped his wings back into himself and sat back, you ignored his comments and grabbed Gadreel. Within moments he stopped having a panic attack and seemed to calm down.

“I am going to go talk to the guys about what we are going to do about Metadouche. Let me give you guys a minute.” Gabriel got up and slowly closed the door. 

You helped Gadreel up and helped him sit on the bed. He looked so pale and worn down. It broke your heart to see him like this, he seemed so strong and so brave. But at this moment you could see the cracks in his armor. You slowly rubbed circles on his back, like Dean would do when you would have one of your nightmares. It seemed like you and Gadreel were similar in many ways, at least when it came to knowing pain.

“Gadreel the guys are going to figure this out. Don’t worry Metatron is going to pay for what he has done.” Before Gadreel could speak everyone entered the room. The looks on their faces told you this was going to be a non-negotiable discussion.

“Is he alright?” Sam asked and you gave a nod yes.

“So there are some things we need to discuss. First Gadreel is not going anywhere near Metatron, he is too close to this. Second Dean and Sam brought up an interesting point about Metatron. He used to be the scribe of God so if anyone might know something about the Darkness he would. Lastly, (Y/N) I need you to look at me and Castiel for a second I want to test a theory.” You nodded your head and before your eyes the two angels extended their wings out.

They were huge and beautiful. Gabriel had six wings, each feather reflecting light off in every different direction. Castiel on the other hand had two massive onyx black wings that shined an almost iridescent blue when he moved them ever so slightly and the light would catch them just right. But what amazed you even more was that Sam and Dean didn’t seem to notice the wings at all.

“I don’t understand. How can I see your wings and they can’t? Also why now, I have known Cas for a long time, shouldn’t I have been able to see them before.” Dean stepped forward and looked at the two angels, clearly confused.

“Wait, you can see their wings!?” 

Gabriel and Castiel pulled their wings back in and Castiel spoke, “Yes she can. Both me and Gabriel think it has something to do with the Darkness being unleased. That would explain why she can see my wings now and not before. It must have something to do with her connection to it and why she is so important, which is why we need to get to Metatron.”

“Then go! For once I am not going to argue with you about leaving me behind. Gadreel is in no shape to go and if I am so important, it’s probably a bad idea for me to go anywhere without him. Call as soon as you find out anything, and try not to kill him before the little weasel says anything. Remember he is human now.” All nodded in agreement, then Castiel and Gabriel flew Dean and Sam to whatever location Metatron was hiding out in, leaving just you and Gadreel.

“Damn! I thought they would never leave. Now we have the whole bunker to ourselves!” Gadreel smiled at you before engulfing you in a large hug.

“Thank you, I don’t know what happen, but thank you.”

You pulled him up and started to lead him down the hall towards your room. It just felt weird being in Sam’s room without him there. Your room didn’t look all that much different from the brother’s room, except you had a few photos of your family laying around which Gadreel took interest in the second he spotted them. You ignored his curiosity and continued on with the conversation you two were having in Sam’s room.

“It was nothing Gade, I used to get panic attacks all the time. Still do sometimes, especially after a nightmare. Dean has been a big help and I have gotten better over the years.” You had sat down on your bed waiting for Gadreel to ask you the question you knew was already sitting in his head.

“Is this your family? If you don’t mind me asking, what happen to them?” He set the picture down when he felt a bit of sadness seep into his core. It was coming from you and he felt that little tug of invisible rope tug at him to go to you.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” He put his arm around you pulling you closer.

“No its ok. It happen when I was 18. Me and my family had decided to go camping for the weekend. It was my mom and step dad, me, and my little brother. I never met my real dad. We didn’t realize that a wendigo had been stalking us since we had set foot on the trail, actually we didn’t even know what a wendigo was. It came the first night and grabbed my parents, my little brother was sleeping in my tent. We were awoken by the screams and growling, I just held him tight and tried to be as quiet as I could so that whatever it was would leave us alone.” A stray tear had begun to fall down my face and Gadreel reached up and whipped it away.

“Anyway when the morning hit I told my brother to stay in the tent. I didn’t want him to see what might be left of our parents. Their tent was torn to shreds and there was blood everywhere. I began to look around for the axe we had brought with us because if “it” decided to come back I needed a weapon to defend me and my brother so we could make it out. I heard a scream from behind me and saw my brother being torn out of the tent by something invisible. I ran as fast as I could, axe in hand, trying to follow but I lost sight of him. That’s when I ran into Sam and Dean.”

“They saved you.”

“In a way they did, I told them what happen and they told me what they did for a living. The tried to get me to stay put, but I refused and went with them to hunt the damn thing down. We found its cave, but not in enough time. My parents were dead and my little brother’s neck was broken, I broke down in that cave and the only thing that kept me going was Sam and Dean. They promised me they would kill it. As we were making a break for it the thing came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the ankle, digging its claws in. It started to pull me back into the cave, I kicked it in the face and flipped onto my back feeling around for my flare gun so I could shoot it. It took one of its huge clawed hands and slice my stomach. At that moment I felt the flare gun and pulled the trigger setting it on fire and killing it, just as Dean and Sam found me. I blacked out after that, woke up a week later in an abandoned house with the brothers looking after me.. Have some major scars left though.” Gadreel could see you rubbing your stomach.

“I am so sorry. You said your step dad? Did you try to find your biological father? If I am not asking too much.” Gadreel was so kind. It was the first time in so long that someone was so polite about asking you about your past.

“I did at first, but I never knew him and my mom never talked about him. She told me that he wasn’t a bad guy and that things just didn’t work out. She tried to find him and tell him about me, but lost his contact information. Anyway I never found him and after a while Dean, Sam, and Cas soon became my family. Hopefully you too.” Gadreel grabbed your hand tight.

“The reason I panicked when we first got here was Dean nearly killed me with the first blade. I barely made it out of here alive. I felt so alone and felt like I couldn’t do anything right. Even when I was trying to fix my mistakes. Castiel healed me after they found me dying in a nearby field.” Gadreel took a deep breath.

“Thank you for telling me. I think this whole being soul mates thing makes it easier to be honest with each other. Did Castiel and Gabriel talk to you about it?” Gadreel nodded yes.

“That’s good. Don’t worry I already know everything. Sam found a Men of Letters book that referenced angel and human soul mates, pretty intense stuff huh.”

“Are you ok with all of that? I mean it’s a lot to take in and we have only just met.” Gadreel was starting to ramble and you thought it was just the cutest thing.

“I actually am. Ever since I met you I haven’t wanted to leave your side. I feel like we just belong together. You make me feel whole.”

“Well Gabriel was explaining that to me……” He was starting to ramble again when you grabbed his face with both your hands.

“Gade, just shut up!” You leaned in and kissed him, this time with much more force. 

You had no idea what had gotten into you, but it all felt so right. Gadreel seemed to get the hint and laid you down on your pillow, gently laying on top of you. Your lips never parting. With each kiss you felt yourself getting lighter than air, like ever part of your being was on fire. So many sensations all at once, there truly were no words to describe it. You began to remove Gadreel’s leather jacket and hoody, leaving him in just his t shirt and jeans.

He opened his eyes and gave you a puzzled look. You sat him up and looked at him, “Do you trust me?” You whispered as you kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe. He was shaking a little bit and it made you giggle.

“Yes” was all Gadreel could say. You lifted up his t-shirt and if you thought he was gorgeous before, you were dead wrong. The angel looked as though he had been chiseled from a slab of marble by Michelangelo himself. You slowly ran your hands up and down his chest, just admiring his features. You reached up and started kissing him again and you could feel his hands working their way underneath your shirt. Before you knew it he had slipped it over your shoulders and was holding you close. You could feel his pants become tighter and flipped him around so that he was laying down on the bed and you were on top of him. You stripped off his pants leaving him only in his boxers, which were barely hiding his excitement. You unclasped your bra and as you moved to undo your jeans. Gadreel stopped you for a second, setting both hands on your hips. His eyes were scanning your body and all at once you felt uncomfortable, trying to hide your scar with your hands. 

Gadreel grabbed your hands in his, “Don’t. Every part of you is beautiful, don’t try to hide your scar. It’s a part of you.”

All at once you felt at ease and before you knew it Gadreel had flipped you over and was helping you shimmy out of your jeans. You were slightly embarrassed to say that you were already wet and it was beginning to seep through your lacy underwear. Gadreel wasted no time in leaning down and slowly kissing your inner tights. Moving closer and closer to your pussy. With each kiss your entire body was shaking with anticipation. It had been so long since you had been with anyone. 

“I thought you said you had never even kissed anyone. Gade, where the hell did you learn…...” He shut you up quickly with a quick yank of your lace panties, the cold air hitting your already wet center made you gasp.

“Castiel and Gabriel caught me up on everything I needed to know about humanity.” He said with a smile as he began lick your folds. You made a reminder to yourself to thank Castiel and Gabriel for educating Gadreel on the ways of the world. You had never felt this good before and you didn’t know if it had anything to do with you both being soul mates or what, but at this point you didn’t care.

You started running your hands through his hair as he worked you open, making you groan each and every time he ran his tongue over that sensitive little spot. Your climax was building and you knew you were not going to hold out much longer.

“Gade, I need you know!” He looked up from between your legs a bit confused. You sat up quickly locking your mouth to his, tasting yourself on his lips and began to palm his member through his boxers. Apparently that sent the right message because he didn’t take his boxers off, he ripped them off. You grabbed a condom out of your nightstand and helped him put it on.

To say you were surprised he was bigger than average would do this man shame. It worried you a bit at first, seeing as how it had been so long since you had had sex. But you trusted him and he trusted you. As you laid back down, Gadreel slid one finger into you. It took you a bit by surprise when he curled his finger and hit your g-spot. After a few moments he slid another finger in and you were so close.

“Gade, I’m gonna lose it here if you don’t hurry up.” You could hear him giggle.

“A little impatient aren’t we?” You looked up to see him give you a smirk. You threw your head back against the pillow and was about to yell at him for being such a tease when he grabbed both your thighs and slid into slowly. It hurt a little at first, but he gave you time to adjust and when you shook your head yes he continued until he was all the way in. At that moment you felt the bond between you two strengthen. Every sense went into maximum over drive as Gadreel began to move.

He pulled you up to his chest and started kissing your breast and clawing at your back. It all felt so unbelievably good. You started sucking on his neck, leaving a bruise just underneath his right ear lobe and kept running your fingers threw his hair. Just as you reached your climax and felt the walls of your pussy clench tight around his dick, you saw his wings burst from his back. The only difference this time was that they were glowing a soft yellow hue. That slowly began to engulf you both as you each hit your climax at the exact same time. The room became overwhelmed with the bright light and you could hear all the light bulbs in the room breaking, along with the bathroom mirror and your bedroom mirror.

As you both slowly eased back from the most incredible climax of your life Gadreel slowly lowered you down onto the pillow, pulling out of you in the process. The yellow light slowly receded back and was gone completely. He threw the condom in the trash and laid down next to you, face in pillow with an arm tossed over you. His wings covering you both like a soft blanket. As your breathing went back to normal you surveyed the mess that was your room. There was glass everywhere.

Before you could even address what the hell had just happen sleep overcame you and you passed out in the arms of your soul mate.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You were not asleep long before the ringing of your phone woke you up. You reached over, still half asleep and saw it was Dean. Gadreel was still asleep next to you, you didn’t even know angels could sleep. But I guess creating a bond with your soul mate would knock anyone out, you answered it.

“Hello” You said in a sleepy voice.

“(Y/N), you and Gadreel need to get out of the bunker now it’s not safe. We found Metatron and you are not gonna believe what the darkness is. It’s God’s fucking sister!” You were sitting up straight now, hitting Gadreel to wake him up. You put Dean on speaker phone so Gadreel could hear him too.

“I don’t understand? I thought the bunker was the safest place we could be, and how in the hell does God have a sister that no one knew about.”

“Look I don’t have time to explain right now but Metatron let it slip that the Darkness is working with Rowena. The Darkness, you know what screw it, Amara wants to settle things between her and her brother. Where do you think she is going to want to go to find out how to do that?”

All of the sudden you realized that you and Gadreel were sitting in the once place in the world that might have the information she needs. You saw Gadreel get up and snap away all the broken glass and began to dress himself, picking up your cloths and throwing them at you. You sat the phone down and started putting your clothes on.

“Ok, I get it. So where do you want me and Gadreel to go?” Dean said to meet them at the warehouse where they were interrogating Metatron. He gave you the address, but it left you wondering why they didn’t just come here.

“Dean why can’t you guys just fly back here and we can face Amara and Rowena together?” 

“Because bird brain,” you could hear yelling in the back ground and Dean yell ‘yeah I am talking about you’, “Gabriel, flew us into a trap. Metatron knew we were coming, he just didn’t know Gabriel was with us. Metatron put up a lock down spell, basically we are all locked in here until we can figure out how to undo it. Metatron knew there was no use running from us. But thankfully Gabriel says he know how to undo the spell, I have yet to see it done though. So you two are on your own until we get out of here.” Dean sounded irritated and exhausted, you would be too if you had to put up with Gabriel for this long.

“Ok, were leaving now see you in a bit. We are not gonna fly in until Gabriel has that spell undone.” You ended the call right as you heard a massive explosion come from the library. Both you and Gadreel exchanged worried looks. You grabbed your angel blade, along with Gadreel and raced towards the sound of the explosion.

You both stopped in your tracks when your eyes connected with Amara and Rowena. Amara had grown since the last time you had seen her. She had beautiful golden brown hair that was slightly wavy. She was actually quite stunning and just under the strap of her dark red, nearly black dress, you could see the Mark of Cain. Rowena was standing next to her holding what appeared to be the book of the damned.

“Aww, we were not expecting anyone to be home. Who might you two be?” Amara was looking at both you and Gadreel with the upmost curiosity. Rowena cut in.

“That’s (Y/N), the Winchesters errand girl or what not. Him? I have never seen before.” 

You hated Rowena, for everything she had done. Especially for what she had done to Castiel

“My name is Gadreel and I am an angel of the lord.” Gadreel stood tall next to you, proud of who and what he was.

“I thought I smelled angel around here, I thought it was just the stench that Castiel left behind. But it’s you, one of my brother’s creations. Rowena you said her name was (Y/N)?” Rowena nodded her head yes. Amara laid her eyes on you.

“Word through the grape vine says my brother thinks you’re special. That you can beat me. How is a little human going to do that?” She flicked her finger at you and you felt yourself slammed into the wall. 

Gadreel unveiled his wings and through them up in a defensive stance. Standing guard over you, blade ready in hand.

“Do not harm her, please. We do not know why my Father thinks she is important.” Gadreel was holding back all of his rage, you could feel it pulsing through your veins.

“How sweet. I didn’t see it at first, but you two are soul mates and newly bonded I see.” Within the blink of an eye Amara was standing directly in front of Gadreel, He shoved his blade forward only for it to shatter into tiny pieces. Both you and Gadreel looked shocked as Amara merely smirked.

“Please don’t hurt her. Take whatever you want, just leave her alone.” 

“Well I was going to kill her at first seeing as how she might be able to kill me, but I just had a thought. I bet if you can hurt me, you can probably hurt my brother. So it would be stupid of me to kill you off without even knowing what kind of damage you can do. So I will be taking whatever I want, I will be taking her.” Amara moved closer to you, but Gadreel steeped in front of her.

“I will not let you take her, you will have to go through me first.” Gadreel’s confidence was wavering, he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop her. But he was trying everything he could to buy time. That’s when it clicked, you pulled your phone out of your back pocket and hit redial. You could barely hear Dean as you slid the phone back in your pocket and spoke up, “Look I’ll go with you Amara. Nobody has to get hurt.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she grabbed Gadreel by the neck and slammed him up against the wall like it was nothing, “see lover boy here will be able to find you anywhere we go and we just can’t have that.”

Amara reached out with her other hand and you saw an angel blade fly into it. You knew what she was about to do. At that moment you felt something awaken inside of you. 

Your skin started to glow and you could feel a new form of energy coming from your very soul and spreading throughout your entire being. Amara saw what was happening and before you could do anything she trusted the angel blade into Gadreel. It was like you had been stabbed too and you feel to the ground with a banshee like scream.

The power within you withdrew and you felt yourself crawling over to Gadreel who was barely alive. Tears were pouring from your face as you tried to stop the bleeding. The bond between you two was slowly fading, you could feel him dying. You saw him look at you one last time before he closed his eyes and you felt the rope that tied you two together snap. He was gone.

“Well that was dramatic, let’s move along before the Winchesters show up.” Rowena said as she walked over to Amara.

“No” You said with your head hanging low. You had stopped crying and was still holding Gadreel in your arms.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t ask you if you were coming or not.” Amara said with a bite. She went to grab your arm, but even she could not move you.

“I said NO” You felt the power surge thru you with more intensity than before and you spread your arms out as a blinding white light flew from your body. Amara and Rowena covered their eyes as the light got brighter and brighter, a high pitched whine began to erupt through the room as the entire bunker shook. Within seconds all four of you were no longer in the bunker, but in a large field.

Amara and Rowena were looking around in shock at how they had been transported out of the bunker. But when they looked at you, they knew you had done it. You were still crouched on the ground with Gadreel at your feet. But you no longer looked like a weak human anymore. As you stood up and met your eyes with Amara and Rowena, they took a step back.

Your cloths had changed to a beautiful white gown with a long v neck, gold trim on every edge. Your (Y/H/C) hair look flawless, but your eyes were no longer (Y/E/C) they were somewhat glowing a soft white and your irises had changed to the color of gold as well. But all of these things paled in comparison to what appeared to be a set of wings you had grown.

They were larger than any other angels, even the archangels. They seemed to engulf your small from, yet seemed to be just the right size for you. At the arch of the wings they were a white so bright it hurt one’s eyes to stare at it too long and as your eyes slowly looked down the wings they changed from white to gold. They were also glowing, along with your entire body.

Amara didn’t seem worried at all, “Rowena hang close. Let’s see how (Y/N) here handles the Darkness in its purest form.” Amara spread her arms wide and closed her eyes. From her hands came a smoke like substance that seemed to spread further and further until it covered the entire field. The smoke was so think and appeared as though no light could penetrate it. Amara was smiling to herself as she and Rowena stayed protected in a tiny pocket of space that surrounded them. Just as Amara thought she had wiped you from existence she saw a tiny light growing in the darkness.

When the darkness hit you, you encased yourself in pure light. You honestly didn’t know how you were doing any of this, all you knew was that you were angry, angry at Amara. Y

You opened your eyes and saw the Darkness swirling all around you. Without hesitation you knew what to you. You brought your hands together in front of you and closed your eyes, willing all the anger and all the light inside of you into your hands. 

You began to remember your short time with Gadreel. How he had saved you, how you two made love, how he died trying to protect you. Without your knowledge as every memory replayed in your head your light grew brighter and more powerful until you couldn’t hold it back anymore. As a stray tear ran down your face you thrusted your hands forward shoot a beam of light through the darkness, vaporizing all of it in one single hit as your light spread throughout the field. Leveling everything in its path, including Amara and Rowena.

As Amara pushed herself back up and looked upon you in amazement she met your eyes, “What are you?” Before you could tell her you didn’t know and didn’t care as long as long as you could kill her you saw a man walking towards all of you.

“That would be my daughter, Amara.” You shot a look at him and Amara turned around to look upon this man. She seemed to be just as shocked as you were especially when she uttered a single word, “Brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!?!?!?! A cliffhanger, don't worry the last part will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AMBROGIO(leader of the vampires): meaning "immortal."
> 
> Hope you guys like the story! Leave a Kudos or a review if you like it, they help fuel my creativity!


End file.
